Episode 10: Strategy to Persuade Coach Sasabe
Synopsis: Nagisa shares how the Iwatobi team convinces Goro Sasabe, their former Iwatobi Swim Club coach to improve their skills and bring them up to national level swimmers. Coach Sasabe, it seems, has "adult" problems he doesn't want to reveal, so the boys rainstorm ideas. Rather than give up on the idea, Nagisa brings their homeroom teacher, Ama-chan-sensei, into the picture. The members of the Iwatobi High School Swimming Club are meeting at Haru's house, gathered around a table watching a stopwatch counting up the digital minutes until it reaches 30. That's when the doorbell rings. Rei calls himself "the Negotiator" and leaves the room to answer. It's only the pizza delivery man, but not just any delivery man. It's Goro Sasabe, their previous coach from the days when Haru, Makoto and Nagisa swam at the old Iwatobi SC. Makoto has decided they need coaching to prepare for the regional tournament (and beyond) and Sasabe was a taskmaster, in a good way. They have already asked once by email and once in person via Team Captain Tachibana, and both times are turned down, Sasabe's reason being that he is just too busy. That's when Rei hatches the pizza delivery plan to get the man at Haru's house for one last attempt at persuading the former coach into taking up his old position. Unfortunately, Sasabe declines Rei's request, but gives the club discount pizza coupons. When pressed for why Sasabe refused, Rei reveals that Sasabe said he had "adult" problems, but won't specify. They brainstorm ideas until Nagisa suggests sending Sasabe on a Hawaiian vacation as bait. They all agree and think they can win such a vacation via a lottery. At the lottery machine, they discuss the odds of winning. Rei seems to have it analyzed scientifically, so they allow him to pull the handle. They do not win the Hawaiian vacation or any other prize. Gou suggests giving up on the idea of getting a coach, but Nagisa feels it's absolutely necessary if they are to reach nationals. Although it is summer vacation, he heads to school the following day and finds Ama-chan-sensei. He asks for her help while secretly knowing that Sasabe has a crush on the teacher. He then orders a pizza and has it delivered to the staff room. Nagisa hides nearby to overhear their conversation as Ama-chan-sense asks Sasabe about coaching the team. It's finally revealed that Sasabe is the only delivery person at the pizza shop and truly busy all the time. Not wanting to depress the boys, he didn't want to tell this to the team, not wanting to appear a "failure" in their eyes just being a part-time pizza delivery man. Ama-chan-sensei tells the boys that Sasabe is too busy but doesn't reveal the reason. Nagisa is impressed with both adults. He heads home and gets his older sister to ask her guy friends to work at the pizza shop, freeing up Sasabe to coach the swim team. Everyone is pleased, especially Nagisa, because he's kept his promise to Rei to make the swim club a success. Even so, he realizes that just swimming their best towards their futures is enough. Category:Free! (Novelization) Category:Episodes (Novelization)